


The 77th Class

by personanongrata



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just the 77th class of Hope's Peak chilling together one day during school. No plot, no character development, no porn. Just them sitting there shooting the proverbial shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 77th Class

As the bell chimed, signalling the end of classes for the morning, the 15 students currently occupying the room relaxed back into their seats and began to talk amongst themselves.

“ALRIGHT, IT’S TIME TO EAT.” Burst a loud voice from the middle of the classroom. Akane Owari pulled out a large box of food and, pulling out bars of chocolate, rolls and assorted meats, began to scarf down as many as she could. The giant slab of muscle sitting next to her shook his head. “Akane, how many times have I told you about the importance of healthy eating. It’s one of my three rules of living,” he paused here and cleared his throat, causing the other students to all flinch and cover their ears. “EAT WELL, SLEEP WELL, SHIT WE-“

“Yeah yeah, we all know your stupid rules you sicko,” a short blonde with her hair pulled into two tails interrupted him snidely, “and she’s too stupid to understand what you’re on about anyway. You’re wasting your time on that stupid mutt Nidai.” Nidai turned to face the girl half his height, staring down at her from his seating position. “Very well then Saionji, I shall focus my efforts on you instead. Those gummies you spend all day eating provide inadequate sustenance for people our age, especially ones as tiny in stature as yourself.”

Hiyoko Saionji clenched her fists and glowered at him. “My gummies give me all the nutrients I need you muscle-head. If you wanna make someone grow big and dumb like you, talk to the shorty over there.” She pointed her fingers at a small kid sitting at the back with a bandage over his eye. “Look at him, he’s pathetic. It’s Kuzuryuu who needs your help here, not me.” The young man slammed his hand on the table and got up, walking over to Saionji and Nidai. “ The fuck did you just say shrimp? I must’ve misheard you, because I swear I heard you sayin’ I was small.” Saionji’s only response was to stick her tongue out and turn away, slowly eating more gummies. Kuzuryuu snarled, before sitting down on top of the desk near her, with his bodyguard Peko coming over to either restrain him or protect him in case a fight started.

The fights had been very common when the students had first met each other, but over time, all of them had mellowed out to varying degrees, to the point where no matter what he said, everyone knew Kuzuryuu wouldn’t lift a finger to hurt his classmates, not even Saionji. “Swear to fuck Saionji, one of these days I’m gonna fucking kill you.” At this, the redhead sitting next to Hiyoko spoke up. “Hey, I don’t care what she says or does, don’t you dare threaten her, or any of our classmates like that. You got that Kuzuryuu?” Mahiru Koizumi stood up behind Saionji and crossed her arms in front of her, strangely mirroring Pekoyama’s pose behind Kuzuryuu.

Kuzuryuu snarled at her. “You don’t want me to threaten her, then how about teaching the brat to have a little fuckin’ respect?” Koizumi flared at this, and slammed her hands on the table. “Maybe if you actually acted in a manner worthy of respect, like a real man, she’d give it to you. You don’t see Hiyoko going around insulting Hajime all the time, do you?” Upon hearing his name mentioned, Hinata buried his nose further in today’s notes, his ears burning softly. _‘Not getting involved, not getting involved. I have work to do, let Fuyuhiko fix this himself for once.’_ Kuzuryuu glared at her for a second, before looking up at Peko, who stared back, her red eyes giving away no emotion. Kuzuryuu sat down on the chair properly and rubbed a hand behind his head. “Hey, Saionji. Sorry for what I just said. I shouldn’t have threatened to kill you, even if you guys all know I would never actually do it, right?” the classmates all nodded with varying degrees of enthusiasm, with Hinata throwing a subtle thumbs up towards Kuzuryuu for how he handled it, except two. Akane was still stuffing her face with food, and the Ultimate Mechanic was scratching his head with slightly grease-stained hands, leaving small black marks through his pink hair.

“These days yeah, I guess I’d trust you not to kill us, but I mean, I still remember the first time we met, y’know.” Kuzuryuu looked at his feet, downcast, and a young lady with long flowing blonde hair glared at him sharply. “Souda, there was no reason to bring that up. Kuzuryuu may have acted poorly in the past, but the person who stands before us is better than that. I insist that you apologise right now.” Souda bared his shark teeth at them all for an instant, before slipping into a smile and a thumbs-up. “Whatever you say Princess.” He turned to face Kuzuryuu and apologise, but found himself cut off with a hand. “It’s okay Souda, I used to be kind of a dick. I get that. I can’t really blame you for holdin’ it against me, can I?” Souda scratched the back of his head again, his smile slipping into a grimace. “Kuzu, dude, I really didn’t mean to upset you. Sorry for bringing it up. I probably wouldn’t like it if any of you bought up my past.” A small round of laughter met his words, and every student in the classroom turned to the blonde student, Owari included, trying to join in even with her mouth full of food.

“Oh M’lady Sonia, your hair is looking especially lovely today.” “Lady Sonia, your knowledge of how to torture people is astounding. Maybe you could practice on me sometime.” “Princess Nevermind, you _munch_ absolutely must tell me how to _snarf_ slay the golden Manga or whatever.” Souda pulled down his beanie over his eyes and hid his head between his legs, a muffled noise coming out from between them. “God dammit guys, why do you do this to me.” Hinata spoke up at this point, recognising that there was little risk of a fight breaking out anymore. “In all fairness Kazuichi, you kinda deserved that.” Souda looked up at Hinata with pink eyes filed with betrayal. “Oh c’mon soul brother, don’t tell me you’re on their side with this.” A few tears filled Souda’s eyes, and he buried his head between his legs again to hide them.

Hinata, a flash of guilt now running through his head, quickly stepped over to Souda and patted him on the back. “Hey, Kazuichi, it’s okay. No-one’s perfect. I’m pretty sure everyone in this room has done stuff in the past they’re ashamed of, haven’t we?” He asked pointedly, staring at his classmates. A chorus of affirmations met his loaded question, and three of the students who had yet to speak spoke up. “Ibuki once considered learning country music. Ibuki doesn’t know what she was thinking then. Just thinking about it gives her the shudders.” Ibuki ran her hands up and down her arms and chattered her teeth dramatically. The large man dressed all in white who was sat in the middle of the front row nodded calmly. “I myself have many things in my life I regret, chief among them being my deception of you all. Hajime is right Souda, everyone in life has regrets for their past; be they regretting what they did do, or what they didn’t do. You must not let your memories weigh you down so much. Instead, you must learn from it, and use the experiences you have gained to become better than you were.”

Souda nodded at his friends’ words. While everyone referred to him as Togami, this was not his real name. Indeed, the Ultimate Imposters true identity was an unknown to every one of their classmates, and only Ibuki and Hinata had gotten close enough to learn any scraps of data about who Togami really was. Despite all this, they all recognised him as de facto leader of their class, largely because of the amount of effort he had put into caring about them all. Letting loose a small smile, Togami turned to Kuzuryuu and rested a hand on his shoulder. “The same applies to you Kuzuryuu. You have committed actions in the past to be ashamed of, but you must not let them stop you from being who you are today.” Kuzuryuu nodded and smiled politely at Koizumi, who accepted the peace offering gratefully and ruffled what little hair she could, with Saionji looking on sulkily, but, much unlike what the others would have expected, not kicking up a fuss about it.

It was here that Gundam Tanaka made his presence known, speaking in his deep, booming voice. “An excellent speech, mysterious one, but you neglected to notice the most important fact of all, although the blame can hardly be laid at your feet, for this tenet of information is so obtuse that even my Four Dark Gods of Destruction had difficulty noticing it.” Souda rolled his eyes as he wiped a few last tears away. “Okay then Hamsters, enlighten us all. What was it that the Chief missed?” Tanaka laughed at this, a loud, deep rumble that went on just a little too long. “FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Very well then Souda, I shall relay to you mortals the information that has been blessed upon me by my demons.” He plucked one of the hamsters up off his shoulder and leant down to it, listening intently. The other students, by now used to Tanaka’s antics, waited politely for him to finish.

“What Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P wishes for me to convey to you is this: Why is the cowardly one referring to Hajime as ‘Soul Brother’? It is a phrase ill-suited for one such as he.” Souda snarled at this and stood up, slamming his hands against the desk. “OI. Where do those little rodents get off on insultin’ me and Hajime like that? Gimme that little weasel and I’ll teach him a thing or two about the manly bond me and Hajime share.” Gundam stepped back, even though he was already well out of Souda’s reach. “Tread no closer Kazuichi Souda, if you hold any value on the life you desparately cling to. For if you persist with attempting to abduct Jum-P, he and I shall lay waste to you with the grand fires of the nether realms.” Hinata put a calming hand on Souda’s shoulder and pulled him down. “Kazuichi, calm down. Gundam just wanted to ask a question.” Tanaka put the hamster back safely in his muffler, and turned to Hinata, obviously a little miffed. “It was Jum-P who wished to ask about this terminology, not me Hajime.”

“Right, sorry about that Gundam. Anyway, Jum-P was just asking us a question Kazuichi, it’s not a massive problem.” Souda fumed in his chair silently, before sighing and pulling out two cans of cola. He tossed one to Gundam and started drinking from the other. “Shut up and drink it Tanaka. It’s my apology for threatening your hamster. Besides,” he continued as Gundam stared at the drink, eyes wide open as if expecting it to explode at any second. “I wanna see you drink somethin’ like a normal person.” He put the can down on his desk and stared around. “C’mon, like I’m the only one who wants to see Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome over there be normal for once?” Saionji snickered at his choice of words, causing Souda to pull his beanie down again, and Ibuki laughed loudly at his reactions. Sonia, meanwhile, simply nodded her agreement. “I think it sounds like a wonderful idea Souda. Gundam, you should drink it. It is impolite to refuse a present from someone.” Souda calming down, grinned and flashed both of them a thumbs-up, which Sonia returned with a small amount of hesitation, and Gundam ignored, slowly lifting the can to his mouth and taking a small sip from it. He began coughing loudly as soon as he swallowed, and putting the can on the desk. “A powerful poison indeed Souda, and one that I have yet to build up the same immunity to as you have. I would like to try it again I think, if only to make my body stronger.” Hinata and Souda stared at each other blankly, before Hinata leant in and whispered into his friends’ ear. “Does that mean he liked it?” “I dunno Hajime, I mean, he said he wanted to try it again sometime, so he can’t have hated it, y’know?”

By this point, Gundam was being patted on the back by Mikan Tsumiki, who was looking around nervously as she helped Gundam recover his breath. “It’s okay Tanaka, you just swallowed some of the drink down the wrong way. Just keep taking deep breaths and you’ll be fine.” Tanaka began doing so, gently pushing Mikan’s hand away. “Thank you for your help timorous one, I feel I should be able to recover by myself now.” Mikan took several nervous steps away and tripped over the edge of one of the nearby desks, flipping over it and landing with her head on the floor and her feet splayed over the desk, her skirt down over her apron, revealing her underwear for the entire class. Hinata stepped over to help her up quickly, as did Koizumi, but both were beaten to the punch by a short, plump boy with a small hat on.

“My my my Tsumiki. While I have zero objections with the position you currently find yourself in, I must confess I would prefer it if it had happened in private, just the two of us.” Teruteru Hanamura picked Tsumiki up by the shoulders and lifted her, straining a little, so that she was sitting on the desk, before stepping back and smiling. “ Next time you wish to find yourself in a position like that and have it not be an accident, well, you know where my room is, I’m sure.” Koizumi started over and slapped him around the head. “Hanamura, she’s not interested. I highly doubt there’ll be a single student in this whole school who is interested in sleeping with you.” Tsumiki blushed bright read and hid the lower half of her face behind her hands. “O-oh my. U-Um, Hanamura, I-I um… I’m s-sorry.” She stuttered out the last two words as she, like Souda had earlier, hid her face from everyone’s view.

Hanamura stepped over to her and slowly moved her hands away from her face, speaking calmly in his natural accent now. “Miss Tsumiki, just stay calm and breathe. Nothing will be accomplished if you panic so much.” Tsumiki began to listen to him and calmed down, standing up and brushing her skirt off. “T-thank you for being s-so concerned about me Hanamura. I’m sorry for making y-you waste your affections on me.” Hanamura smiled and ran a hand down her arm. “It was my pleasure Tsumiki. You know how I hate to see an attractive woman in tears. Perhaps we could come back to my residence after this and I could find other ways to cheer you up.” Koizumi smacked his head again and he laughed. “Koizumi, I did not realise you enjoyed hitting people so much. I may have to re-evaluate you.” He looked at her smiling, and she sighed, sitting back down at her desk with Saionji. Here too, was another student who had changed dramatically in the time they had all known each other. Teruteru Hanamura had, to begin with, been impossible to tolerate for more than 5 minutes at a time. However, continued exposure to the other students, Koizumi, Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, Hinata and Togami in particular had mellowed him a little, and he had recently begun treating them with actual respect. Leopards cannot completely change their spots, however, and he still hit on everyone aggressively and without ending, but had now at least learnt to balance it with genuine acts of compassion.

It was actually Pekoyama who spoke up now, causing everyone to look over at her with mild surprise. Peko, while much more talkative than last year, was still a woman of few words. “I think you may want to make your plans some other time Hanamura. The young Master and I heard Principal Kirigiri was meeting the new class today, and that they will be moving into our old rooms, and we will be moved to another building on campus.” Upon being referred to as ‘young Master’ Kuzuryuu pulled back on the small rubber band that was dangling off Peko’s wrist and snapped it against her arm. “Peko, I’m going to keep doing this every time you call me that. I’ve told you a thousand goddamn times. I’m just Fuyuhiko to you.” Pekoyama smiled softly at him and nodded. “My apologies Fuyuhiko. It is not always easy to remember that I am more than just a tool to you.” Indeed, it had taken the better part of a year and an intervention from every other student to finally convince her of this fact.

The last student in the room finally spoke up, sitting off in a corner by himself. “ So, the new students are arriving today. What do you all know about them? I did some research of my own, but someone as worthless as me can only find out so much.” Hinata rolled his eyes and summoned his classmate over, tapping him on the forehead when he got within arms reach. “Nagito, what have I told you about hating yourself?” Nagito Komaeda shook his head and sat down at Hinata’s feet. “It’s easy for someone like you Hajime. You never had talent to begin with, so you can’t understand how it is to have something as useless as good luck.” Hajime shook his head and sighed, rolling his eyes at Souda, who nodded. “Nagito, we’ve told you, the talent means absolutely nothing.” Komaeda laughed and looked up at Hinata. “Yes, well, the reserve course student would say that, wouldn’t he?” A wry smirk crossed Hinata’s face as Komaeda said this, ignoring the snarl that escaped Souda’s throat, or the look of disapproval on Koizumi’s. It was an old joke based on the way Komaeda treated him when he first transferred into the class, but things were a little better between them now.

“Nagito, don’t make me sic Akane on you. I’ll do it, you know?” Komaeda threw up his hands in mock surrender and laughed throatily. “Please, spare me Hajime, anything but that.” At the mention of her name, Owari looked up. “Hey Hajime, who’d ya want me to punch?” Hinata and Komaeda laughed loudly, with the other students chuckling at Owari’s words, before Togami spoke up. “ Getting back to your question Komaeda, I know a thing or two about most of the students, but there is one in particular I happen to know a great deal about.” He took off his glasses and polished them, looking around at the other students apprehensively. 

“The real Byakuya Togami is attending this school this year. I don’t know what will happen to me when he sees me, or whether the school will allow me to take on his identity.” Ibuki grabbed him in a hug and squeezed tightly. “I wouldn’t worry Byak-kun. Ibuki won’t let them do anything to you. Ibuki will protect you.” The others all nodded at this, with Hinata speaking up. “I told you this a while ago Byakuya, but it hasn’t changed in the slightest. To me, and I’m sure to everyone here, you are the real Byakuya Togami. This guy can go to hell.” Togami smiled, small tears in his eyes. “Everyone, thank you. Thank you for giving me a place to be welcome.” He was met with a giant circle of smiles as his classmates nodded, and they all gathered around him in a hug, with Koizumi setting up a timer on her camera before joining them. “C’mon everyone, smile. That means you too Tanaka.” She said over her shoulder at Tanaka, who was standing close enough to show his support, but not making physical contact.

*click* Went the camera, as the 77th class of Hope’s Peak Academy posed together for another photo. As they all separated, Togami spoke up. “What say we go and greet our new classmates, and find out just what kind of people they are?” Without waiting for the others responses, he stood up and walked towards the door, Hinata and Mioda following him silently (except for the occasional comment from Ibuki), and the rest of the class behind them, talking happily amongst themselves, minus the small shouts of another argument between Tanaka and Souda, followed by a yell from Saionji for them to just screw already. This was then followed by a chorus of laughter, and an admonition from Koizumi to not interfere in others affairs, and a yell from Souda to piss off, and there was no way he was gonna hook up with that weirdo and his hamsters. And from there, things managed to escalate further until they were outside the gym where the 16 new students where being addressed by the headmaster of the school.

Okay, maybe they didn’t talk happily amongst themselves. Not all the time anyway.


End file.
